cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Val Kilmer
Val Kilmer (1959 - ) Deaths in Film * Billy the Kid (1989)' 'Billy the Kid' Bonney ''Shot to death by Duncan Regeher. * 'The Doors (1991) 'Morrison'' Dies (off-screen) of drug-related heart failure in the bathtub; his body is shown afterwards when Meg Ryan discovers him. * ''Tombstone (1993) Holliday Dies (off-screen) of tuberculosis. * 'True Romance (1993)' Mentor'' Playing the ghost of Elvis Presley, he appears to Christian Slater periodically throughout the movie. * The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996) 'Montgomery ''Shot to death by Temuera Morrison (tipping over the chair he falls into, his body is later seen partially covered when David Thewlis discovers him). * ''Hard Cash''' (Run for the Money)' (2002)' Agent Mark C. Cornell'' Killed in an explosion when Christian Slater blows up the boat. * Wonderland (2003) 'Holmes'' Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness; the movie ends before his death, but it's reported in the on-screen text at the end. * ''Alexander (2004)' Philip ''Stabbed to death by a group of assassins sent by Angelina Jolie. * 'Mindhunters (2004) 'Harris'' Hanged (after having his throat slit) by multiple hooks (off-screen) by Jonny Lee Miller; his body is shown afterwards when Kathryn Morris and LL Cool J discover him. * ''Summer Love (Dead Man's Bounty) (2006) ''Wanted Man Killed off-screen sometime before the film starts. He is a corpse for the entire film that is being transported in order to turn in his body for the bounty. * '''''Felon (2008) Smith Shot dead (in the stomach and chest) by a guard (Greg Serano or Nick Chinlund) after he kills Harold Perrineau, he dies while talking to Stephen Dorff. * XIII: The Conspiracy (2008) Mangouste ''Burned to death after Stephen Dorff throws him into a fire, after first stabbing him with a shard of glass. * ''Hardwired (2009) [Virgil Kirkhill]: Shot in the head at the end of a shootout with Cuba Gooding Jr. as Val is using a series of holograms to make Cuba waste his shots as he is sneaking up behind Cuba (although it appears he is still alive, it's clear his wound is fatal). * 5 Days Of War (5 Days Of August) '(2010) 'Dutchman'' Killed in an explosion (along with several photo-journalists), when a Russian millitary gunship delibratley fires a rocket at their position during a conflict between the Georgian and Russian forces. * ''MacGruber (2010)' Von Cunth ''Killed in an explosion when Will Forte fires a rocket at him, after Will first knocks him off of a cliff and then machine-guns him as he's falling. Will then urinates and defecates on Val's body. (Played for comic effect.) * '''The Traveler (2010) [Mr. Nobody/Drifter]: Shot to death by Dylan Neal in a police station. Music Video Deaths * "To Be The Best" '(Tenacious D music video) ''(2012)' '' Kilmer Shot in the chest after he dives in front of Kyle Gass' bullet to avoid Jack Black from receiving it; he dies while talking to Black (Played for Comic Effect) Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Joanne Whalley Kilmer, Val Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1959 Births Category:Christian Scientist Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion